Je vais être papa!
by faby.fan
Summary: Le monde s'acharne sur moi, voilà qu'on veut obligé le survivant à faire de la paperasse en plus d'emprisonner les derniers mangemorts restants. Pourquoi ma meilleure amie veut elle remttre en cause la méthode que je me suis imposé jusque là?


**Voilà je tenais juste à poster ce petit one-shot... parce que ça fait des mois que je l'ai écrit donc avant que je ne change encore d'avis, je le poste même si ça vaut surement pas grand chose...**

****

**Je vais être papa !**

Au ministère de la magie, tout semble suivre son cours, malgré un va et vient habituel entre les différents occupants de postes de haute importance qui se trouvent placés dans ce grand bâtiment.

Pourtant au niveau 2, et plus précisément dans le quartier général des Aurors, régnait une agitation sans bornes. Le chef de ce secteur n'avait que 25 ans et semblait passablement énervé.

Cet homme, qui avait des cheveux bruns très fortement en désordre, passait actuellement ses nerfs sur une pauvre secrétaire qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qui n'était en rien la cause de ce chahut !

Vous y croyez vous, Lucie ! J'arrête des anciens mangemorts, et le seul remerciement que je reçois est un très amical _(le patron de Lucie prie alors une voix grave et pleine d'ironie en imitant la réponse qu'il avait reçu auprès des nouveaux gardiens de prison d'Azkaban)_ « Vous avez rempli les bons formulaires ? Comment ça vous ne savez pas lesquels ce sont ? On vous les a envoyés en même temps que la facturation de l'emplacement privé qu'un de vos adjoints se paie et arrêtez de me dire que ce n'est pas votre problème ! »

Lucie se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas pour rien que son nouveau patron avait la réputation d'être sévère quand on ne le connaissait pas, bien que son sens de la justice et de ses talents ne soient jamais remis en cause.

Mais Harry Potter avait de quoi être en colère…. Il venait d'arrêter le célèbre mangemort Rabastan alors qu'il était parmi les derniers laissés en liberté, et ces gardiens n'avait rien voulu savoir quand à le mettre en sûreté tant qu'il n'avait pas rempli la paperasse habituelle du ministère.

Déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à passer encore une heure et demie à remplir ces foutus papier, mais en plus, le ministère qui souhaitait réduire ses dépenses au maximum avait refusé de lui attribuer de nouveaux formulaires sous prétexte qu'il lui en avait envoyé une quinzaine il y a deux mois de cela !

Mais la technique qu'utilisait Harry depuis sa mise en poste, consistait à faire une chasse sans relâche à tous les anciens mangemorts, et il doutait fort qu'il ne reste ne serait-ce qu'un seul exemplaire avec toutes les arrestations qu'il avait organisé grâce à son équipe.

En effet, depuis maintenant quatre mois, le « survivant » avait vaincu définitivement Lord Voldemort, et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Il avait voulu se consacrer entièrement à cette tâche il y a plus de six mois : et sa technique lui avait formidablement réussi, mais au prix de nombreux sacrifices.

C'était très simple en réalité, se séparer de tous ses proches : c'est-à-dire plus de contacts avec Hermione, les Weasley, mais aussi avec des gens plus surprenants comme Drago Malefoy qu'il respectait énormément à présent. De son ancienne vie il n'avait revu que Rogue qui bien que toujours distant lui dispensait de nombreux conseils forts utiles

Mais tout cela n'était rien face à son absence. _Elle_ avait été toute sa vie. _Elle _seule le comprenait. _Elle_ seule savait de quoi il avait besoin. _Elle_ seule avait remarqué la persistance de certaines blessures que tout le monde pensait disparues. _Elle_ comprenait son rythme de vie tout simplement. _Elle _était toute sa vie en fait et _elle _le saura toujours.

Tout cela était pourtant bien résolu : il lui avait fait mal, horriblement mal. Pire que cela, il lui avait fait mal volontairement !

_Elle_ était devenue la cible idéale, _elle_ était trop naïve pour s'en rendre compte, _elle_ l'aimait autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer autant dire qu'_elle_ n'aurait jamais voulu se séparer de lui.

Alors pour son bien à _elle_, il lui avait menti, chose dont il s'était toujours cru incapable, et lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il avait encore réussi son objectif : _elle_ l'avait cru !

Non, il ne fallait plus penser à cela : ça faisait trop mal !

Même s'il aurait du s'habituer à cette douleur, il n'y parvenait pas et Harry se demandait souvent quand celle-ci s'arrêterait si elle s'arrêtait.

Il avait essayé de se blinder après la mort de ses parents, de son parrain, de la plupart de ses amis de classe, de son mentor Dumbledore puis bientôt de son seul 'parent' restant : Remus. Mais _elle_ était arrivée dans son cœur et avait détruit toutes ces barrières.

_« Et puis zut après tout, j'engage des secrétaires c'est bien pour qu'elle trouve les documents dont j'ai besoin » _se dit Harry très énervé avant de se rendre dans son bureau où une surprise de taille l'attendait…

/Bonjour Harry !

/Hermione, déclara simplement Harry avec un mouvement de tête lui intimant de s'asseoir.

/Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer le jeune homme froid avec moi !

/Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es là ? Pour m'annoncer tes fiançailles avec Malefoy ? Je suis déjà au courant !

/Et bien cela prouve que si tu n'as plus de temps pour tes amis, tu en as au moins à consacrer pour lire la presse à scandales !

Harry se tu instantanément, avant que les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps ne coulent.

/Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé !

/Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant d'ignorer de quoi elle parlait :

/Tu es toujours aussi intelligente 'Mione !

/Elle n'est pas bête non plus ! Ne la sous-estime pas en pensant qu'elle a cru que tu ne l'aimais plus…

_/Elle_ ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir si _elle_ ne m'avait pas cru et tu le sais très bien ! Laisserais-tu partir Malefoy sans raison ?

/Elle a une raison et au fond tu sais très bien qu'elle est au courant que tu voulais la protéger !

/C'est faux _elle_ était plus désemparée que je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

/Toi et ton fichu ego ! Quand je pense que Ron a donné sa vie pour qu'un macho pareil vive en faisant autant de mal à sa sœur !

Harry baissa la tête : Ron était la mort la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais eu à supporter il perdait tout ce qui avait toujours compté pour lui : une famille et l'amitié !

/Regarde moi quand je te parle : j'ai promis à Ginny de ne pas m'énerver mais ton comportement m'insupporte ! Je t'adore Harry sincèrement ! Mais quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux et te rendre compte que tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé une femme qui t'aime au point de se sacrifier elle et son enfant pour que tu trouves la paix intérieure ? s'écrira Hermione furieuse.

/Son… son enfant ? chuchota Harry dont les larmes s'écoulaient depuis la mention de Ron.

/Pour l'instant c'est seulement le sien !

/Mais …

/C'est le sien, coupa-t-elle, mais si tu veux récupérer tes droits sur cet enfant, il va falloir te battre ?

/Mes droits ?

/Tu voudrais bien arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis ! Ginny est en train d'accoucher alors un conseil assure ce coup là, rampe à ses pieds autant qu'il le faut parce que je te préviens je viens te mettre la raclée si tu oses encore ne serait-ce qu'égratigner son cœur !

/Ça veut dire que ….

/Tu vas être papa, expliqua Hermione à présent plus amusée qu'autre chose.

/Je… Je ….

Harry sauta sur Hermione en hurlant comme un dingue des larmes inondant toujours ses yeux mais à présent d'une émotion contraire.

/Je vais être papa !

/Ça je le sais mais va plutôt faire tes démonstrations affectives avec ma meilleure amie !

/Merci Hermione ! Merci ! Comment pourrais-je un jour te remercier ?

/En étant aussi heureux que tu le mérites !

/Merci ! merci… Je vais être papa !

Et sur ce, sans demander de reste, Harry partit en transplanant avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard, demander à Hermione où sa future femme avait été hospitalisée …


End file.
